steven_universe_tabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Moves
These are the basic moves a player can use during a game, copied and modified from the Dungeon World Play Sheets . All players can use them, and abilities on character sheets reference them. Players should keep this page handy as a reference during the game. Printable versions will be available soon. Hack and Slash When you attack an enemy in melee, roll+STR. On a 10+ you deal your damage to the enemy and avoid their attack. At your option, you may choose to do +1d6 damage but expose yourself to the enemy’s attack. On a 7–9, you deal your damage to the enemy and the enemy makes an attack against you. Volley When you take aim and shoot at an enemy at range, roll+DEX. On a 10+ you have a clear shot—deal your damage. On a 7–9, choose one (whichever you choose you deal your damage): *You have to move to get the shot, placing you in danger of the GM’s choice *You have to take what you can get: -1d6 damage *You have to take several shots, reducing your ammo or uses by one Negotiate When you have leverage on a GM character and manipulate them, roll+CHA. Leverage is something they need or want. On a hit they ask you for something and do it if you make them a promise first. On a 7–9, they need some concrete assurance of your promise, right now. Defy Danger When you act despite an imminent threat or suffer a calamity, say how you deal with it and roll. If you do it... *by powering through, +STR *by getting out of the way or acting fast, +DEX *by enduring, +CON *with quick thinking, +INT *through mental fortitude, +WIS *sing charm and social grace, +CHA On a 10+, you do what you set out to, the threat doesn’t come to bear. On a 7–9, you stumble, hesitate, or flinch: the GM will offer you a worse outcome, hard bargain, or ugly choice. Defend When you stand in defense of a person, item, or location under attack, roll+CON. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7–9, hold 1. So long as you stand in defense, when you or the thing you defend is attacked you may spend hold, 1 for 1, to choose an option: *Redirect an attack from the thing you defend to yourself *Halve the attack’s effect or damage *Open up the attacker to an ally giving that ally +1 forward against the attacker *Deal damage to the attacker equal to your level Discern Realities When you closely study a situation or person, roll+WIS. On a 10+ ask the GM three questions from the list below. On a 7–9 ask only one. Take +1 forward when acting on the answers. *What happened here recently? *What is about to happen? *What should I be on the lookout for? *What here is useful or valuable to me? *Who’s really in control here? *What here is not what it appears to be? Consult the Handbook When you consult your accumulated knowledge about something, roll+Int. On a 10+ the GM will tell you something interesting and useful about the subject relevant to your situation. On a 7–9 the GM will only tell you something interesting—it’s on you to make it useful. The GM might ask you “How do you know this?” Tell them the truth, now. Aid or Interfere When you help or hinder someone you have a Bond with, roll+Bond with them. On a hit they take +1 or -2, your choice. On a 7–9 you also expose yourself to danger, retribution, or cost.